Lurker's Siren Song
by Mischief Howl
Summary: (One Shot) *Vore Warning* Silver Fillings is lured by a song belonging to a not so sweet monster. (Characters belong to Silver-Heartcrosser.)


It was winter and like always it was cold within the Sugar Rush game. Snowflakes fell upon the already white ground as the Sugar Rush sprites either huddled around campfires lit by large marshmallows that never seemed to die or grow dim. They told ghost stories, scary rumors, or just sweet little songs that made everyone smile.

But there was one sprite that was alone and walking around, leaving little tracks behind her. Her red hoodie stood out despite it being night time. The red against the white would provide little camouflage, but she continues walking and shivering. She was an NPC based around Vanellope; she was the many possible characters that were tossed away. Silver Fillings was the name given to her and she likes it. She pulls her Sucker gently from her hair and frowns. "Perfect" Her voice was full of sarcasm. Her sucker had icicles on them and that bugged her to no end, so she ever so carefully pulls each icicle off with a sigh of annoyance.

Being out in the fudging cold was one thing, but having it be so cold, icicles forming on your sucker-hat was another. She has sadly nowhere to go too either it seemed. No home or anything especially when so cold is torture. Silver now wondered if going back and sitting by the fire was a better idea. Sure she'd get scared of the stories but what else could she do, Freeze into a Popsicle? No way. She'll take the creepy Error Forest stories and tales of the monster that lived in there any day.

Suddenly something was carried in the wind. It started out very faint, but it began to come through over the slight wind that whistled beside her ears. Like a song and she couldn't help but look around in some confusion. Who in their right coded memory would sing out here, in such cold weather? She at first thought the racers were somewhere nearby, but there was no sign of smoke; nor glow of a fire... What was it?

There it was again and finally it was louder but still soft, like a kind coo of a bird. She suddenly felt drawn towards it; her legs now having a mind of their own. She walks, shivering some but drawn in. Her tracks left behind soon hidden by the snow. She could walk forward and once the black and red striped candy canes appear, did she fear. But she couldn't stop... Why couldn't she? The song led her into the middle of the forest. The darkness at least hid her a bit better. Some red snowflakes fell here and made some of the white as red as her hoody.

Finally she got control of her body again and was shivering. Error Forest was her destination.. Her death if she didn't get out of there! In her thoughts, she'd notice that the singing stopped. Wait, was that that lured her here? She pulls off her Sucker-hat and looks at each tree. _Normal, Normal.. Where is he? _Was her only thought. Seeing any movement got her full attention. _Where is he?! Mod, where?!_

Suddenly, it was around her quickly! What looked to be a glowing purple vine was none other than the tail of the monster. Horror stories paled when you were up against the real thing. The Monster of Error Forest: Lord Candycane. A name that would make even the bravest of sprites gasp.

A face appeared in the shadows with cyan irises that only had hunger in them, purple markings. What was new was he had more hair than before, black with some white-grey streaks. The teeth were as white as the snow and sharper then daggers. A laugh rumbled around as his body revealed itself, all around her, no escape. Trapped.

She only stood with her sucker-hat out as her only defense. She wanted to run and scream out. Having to admit, he had grown more frightening then before.

"HmHmm. My, look at the little prey I caught in my webbing this time" His voice was a deep one, something Death himself would most likely use.. "Silver Fillings, the one that got away after calling me a.. Oh what was it again?"

"Um, a nice, good giant spider that is kind enough to let me go?"

"Spider! That was it you little brat... However, I am not one to hold grudges for all eternity Hm Hm. So I suppose I could let you go.. But then, my entertainment for the night would be gone"

She cursed herself for using the word spider… Cockroach was perhaps a much word for the likes of him. What was entertaining to him would most likely end in death or worse for the one forced to entertain him.

"Now, what to do.. What to do indeed with such an annoyance.. Well, I'm sure you enjoyed my song, yes? I am still working on it" His cerci wrapped her up before she could turn to run. "I mean, I'm sure it is great.. I am great after all"

Oh great, here he went with his 'Lurker is great, love me' Silver was squeezed and gasps, feeling pitiful. "If I hear your song, would you let me go?" _You big stupid insect_

"Awe.. I will. But also I am thinking of being your friend…"

"Frie… nd?" She barely finished her sentence as he started to sing to her.

It was a lovely song that sounded like Ave Maria. His whole eyes turned cyan and Silver wouldn't have noticed that her eyes were the same. His cerci released her slowly, uncoiling her like a snake, but remained close around her tiny body.

Within his Siren Song, he spoke. "I'll be your friend.. I'll let you go… Right into too my mouth. Friends eat friends whole after all, though I'd love to just stab my stinger into that puny skull and drink your code nice and slow.. Mmm I'll let you enjoy your little travel down.. So you can return again and again to me.. Cause that's what friends do…" He grins a grin that would make anyone turn and run in a panic or freeze in terror.

She stood there, listening and knowing her fate. She didn't want to be eaten! No. She tried to make herself move, any movement at all. But she was trapped, unable to move. Just think and know, her sucker being barely held onto by her little cold fingers. Tears slid down from her cyan glowing eyes.

A claw slips under her chin and gently lifts her head up to look into his eyes. His mouth opening and the smile remained. "I'll be your friend.." Was his last words give. And he opens his mouth a tad bigger and soon the only thing she would see was a red glow that faded and darkness as his mouth closed around her..

One swallow and she would descend down his throat and toward his stomach, to late did she come to her senses and her cries went unheard as the behemoth sat down. Still hungry and wondering if he should pay the little racers a visit. He was sure he could eat- er, meet them again. Also perhaps, help them update their little scary stories a little.

Yes, perhaps he should pay his morsels a visit..


End file.
